


Number One

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Just a silly little thing I wrote - Oswald, Ed and Martin baking cookies :) Enjoy!





	Number One

If someone had told Oswald just a year ago, he'd be baking christmas cookies, that alone would've been deemed ridiculous enough to ever be a reality. However, if someone had told him, he'd do exactly that with not only Edward Nygma, who had by now reclaimed his status as Oswald's 'one true love'. But  _also_ with their sort of adopted son Martin, Oswald would've most certainly lost himself in a hysterical laughing fit.  
  
Yet here he was, Gotham's king of the underworld - or well, oneof its _two_ kings, as Ed liked to remind him - with clothes sprinkled white from flour while gently guiding Martin's hands in the extremely delicate process of applying the frosting to their cookies.

"Okay, careful now, Martin," Oswald murmurs, patiently keeping the child's hand steady as Martin slowly draws his lines with the icing bag. Eventually, the frosting on the cookie is finished: a slightly crooked outline of a penguin shape with two small dots as eyes.

"Wonderful," Oswald says, chuckling as he turns to Ed, "I think I can guess who his favorite parent is."  
Ed rolls his eyes, but not without a hint of fondness shining through. "Of course, he's decorating them with penguins," he huffs out. "It's an animal often associated with not only winter but also Christmas. It means _nothing_."  
  
"Or maybe," Oswald drawls, giving Martin’s shoulders a little squeeze as his mouth splits into a smug grin, "It means I'm number one, and you aren't."  
  
Ed gives him a dirty look. "Well, you seem to forget who solved that giant puzzle of the Gotham skyline with Martin just last week. If I recall correctly, you sat there with him for _hours_ , unable to help him. Only when I selflessly offered my assistance, our boy was able to _finally_ finish his puzzle. Isn't that right, Martin?" Ed leans down, patting Martin on the head. 

However, Martin just lets out a little sigh and rolls his eyes before reaching for the icing bag again.  
"Wait, let me help-" Oswald moves forward, but Ed pulls him back by his shoulders until the smaller man is pressed firmly against him.

" _Oswald_ , let him,” Ed reminds him before kissing the top of Oswald’s head.

Oswald pouts at that, but reaches for one of Ed’s hands, squeezing it affectionately. "Fine. I was just trying to help.”

Ed chuckles, pressing another kiss onto Oswald's head. "I know. But I’m sure he can manage to do this alone. This isn’t a puzzle after all.”

Oswald inhales sharply. “Edward, I swear, if you bring up that stupid puzzle one more time.”

In that moment, Martin puts the icing bag back down onto the flour-covered surface of the kitchen counter. However, he doesn't step aside immediately but instead reaches for his pen. He looks up at both Ed and Oswald, who are eyeing him rather curiously before he quickly writes something down onto his pad with a small smile playing around his lips.

Finally, he steps aside and presents his fathers with a cookie that has a frosted question mark on it.   
Also holding up his notepad, he reveals what he’s written on it: _  
_

_You both are Number 1._  


Oswald can’t help but smile, warmth spreading in his chest.   
"Well, I suppose in _that_ case," he says, slowly turning around to face Ed, "I can live with sharing the top spot."

Ed gives them both a fond smile. “I guess I can accept that, as well.”

  


A while later, they're all cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Martin, who's squeezed in between the two men, has the box with their still oven-warm cookies on his lap.

He reaches inside and picks one with a Penguin frosting on it. Martin breaks it in half before taking one with a question mark on it and repeating the same action. Leaning back against Oswald's chest, the boy then shoves the two pieces into his mouth, giving both Ed and Oswald a wide grin with crumbs all over his mouth.

Oswald chuckles and ruffles Martin's soft curly hair. He glances over at Ed, whose lips are slowly curving into a mischievous smirk. Leaning over, Ed whispers, "We both know that eventually _I_ will win.”

Rolling his eyes, but in a fond way, Oswald scoffs before whispering back, "Let's see which one of us makes it out alive once he reaches puberty."

“Well, thankfully we still have some years left until then," Ed replies, leaning in just a little bit more until his forehead presses against Oswald’s, staring deep into his partner’s eyes.  
  
"Let's make it some good ones then,” Oswald whispers, and there’s almost a silent plea lingering in his voice. After a chaste but tender kiss onto Ed’s lips, Oswald reaches into the box full of cookies now as well - he picks one with a question mark.


End file.
